In today's world, where technology changes very quickly, it is very common to replace an old computer system every few years with a new computing system. It has been estimated that approximately 90,000,000 personal computers are sold each year, with approximately 90% of the sales comprising new computing systems to replace old computing systems. The new computing systems typically include more memory, larger hard-disks, faster central processing units, better quality monitors, updated versions of operating systems, new software applications and other improved features.
Any old computer system typically includes a large number of configuration settings that have been added and/or customized by a user or a network manager. The configuration settings may include Internet settings, modem or other network settings, dial-up phone numbers, a desktop “look and feel,” file system folders settings, application settings, folder names and locations, macros and editing options, custom dictionaries, electronic mail (“e-mail”) address books, inboxes, passwords, subscriptions, certificates and other configurations or setting customized by a user or a network manager, or other configuration parameters used over time such as cookies, etc.
There are several problems associated with making a transition from an old computing system to a new computing system. First, there is currently no easy way to determine what configuration settings a user or a network administrator may have customized, since there is no one central location where such configuration files are stored. Operating systems and other hardware and software applications typically have unique directories and unique file names to store configuration files and settings. These unique directories and configuration files can exist virtually anywhere on an old computer system. Trying to collect configuration settings is a difficult task. The average user or network administrator may have to spend large amounts of time reading documentation or help screens to figure out where the configuration files are stored for any given application.
Another problem is that there is no easy way to collect and store heterogeneous configuration settings when they are located. The operating system and applications typically use unique data layouts and data storage features that do not allow for homogenous collection and storage.
Another problem is that there is no easy way to transfer old configuration settings to a new computing system. When a new computer system is used, a user or a user's agent typically has to re-configure the new computing system to include configuration settings that were used on an old computer system. All but the most rudimentary pieces of “the migration process” are done by hand. This requires many hours of hands-on time, with lost productivity and a “start from scratch” resignation. Many users often decide to stick with an obsolete old computer system rather than wrestle migration and manual reconfiguration required for a new computing system.
Yet another problem is that configurations settings on an old computing system may be stored in a new location, in a new file, or in new format on a new computing system. An old configuration setting may have to be translated or otherwise modified to provide the same results on the target computing system. Such translation and/or modifications are typically completed by hand and are prone to errors that lead to user frustration.
Yet another problem is that the migration-to a new computing system typically requires training on new features of new target computing system before migration can take place. This training often delays the migration process. In addition, a manual migration process used without adequate training on the new computing system can decrease quality of service on the new computing system since one or more configuration settings may be missed on the old computing system and not be transferred to the new computing system.
Yet another problem is the Year 2000 (“Y2K”) problem, which may force companies to quickly migrate large numbers of computing systems to new technology before the year 2000. The issues of migration in the face of a Y2K breakdown is a daunting problem by itself. A manual migration process acts to increase the complexity of the Y2K problem.
Thus, it is desirable to automatically determine configuration settings customized by a user or a network administrator on a old computing system. It is also desirable to provide an automatic migration of configuration settings from an old computing system to a new computing system without using a time consuming manual migration process.